Rise of the Titans
by Chief Wolfee
Summary: -REVISED- When ten of Earth's mightiest weapons of mass destruction are ordered to go off world, they're shot down, and end up on an uncharted land, filled with mythical beings and interesting inhabitants. As kind as it may look, there is a darkness which comes; the evil from their world. Put in charge of defending the planet, the Titans of Omega Squad shine the light in the dark.


**Rise of the Titans**

**ACT ZERO: Chapter One**

**Beforehand Note: Just wanna say how very sorry I am with cancelling almost everything I work on. To be honest, I do stray off on another idea, which then fucks it all up. Hopefully, that won't happen again. There are, still, different countries in which the Titans originate from, so I'm just gonna tell you guys who are from what country: Perseus, UK. Theseus, USA. Achilles, Norway. Odysseus, Japan. Orpheus, Brazil. Amphitryon, Australia. Aeneas, France. Atlanta, Germany. Medea, USA. Europa, USA.**

**Anything else needed, or you spot a mistake, PLEASE be sure to message me whenever you have the time, so I can either answer, or correct, whatever your message is about. Hope you guys understand that I'm trying to make this as good as I possibly can, as well as making it interesting for myself, and for others as well. So, there will be NO sequel, or prequel, because that's what led me to its deletion; it'll be a stand-alone thing, nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, I'm rambling, so we'd better get started. Ta-ra.**

…

**They came without warning, they struck with no remorse, they killed with no conscience. Humanity lived in peace, slowly expanding their race to other solar systems, desperate to keep the population on Earth from growing too far out of control. Humanity lived as one of the most dominant species in the universe, having connections with several other alien species, allowing them to access many more resources as they expanded their customs throughout the universe.**

**Then came…that fateful day. On a day as black as night, a new enemy struck. An enemy so powerful, that they destroyed every human settlement they came across in a mere few seconds. The humans didn't know their name; so, they came up with the name "Harbingers", a deathly race of highly advanced half reptile, half cyborg creatures, hell bent on exterminating the human race. For over forty years, the men and women of the military fought this foe, and were instantly defeated and lost many colonies.**

**The time for heroes was upon humanity. In the late years, sixty years after the first initial attack, humanity created its first defensive weapon; a soldier of mass capabilities, and with enough training to ward off entire legions of their new enemy, to a certain extent. It took sixty years to complete and, five months later, the government initiated the green light; then, Operation Light in the Darkness began.**

**Using these new soldiers, labelled as Titans, to combat these Harbingers, it gave humanity the hope that it needed. Within the first few months of deployment, the Titan super-soldiers warded off various strategic attacks, and re-established many colonies. However, the Harbingers became aware of the Titans moves, and began to counteract them. Humanity was bogged down once more; soldiers and Titans fell on the battlefield, at the hands of the Harbingers. Now they set their eyes on Earth; humanity's last defensive stronghold, a place where no-one is safe.**

**Even with Generation Is, IIs, and IIIs, they're not enough to quell this onslaught. Humanity is dying; but, amidst the darkness, there are those who still bear to shine the light in the darkest hours of humanity's destruction. Fate binds these light-bringers to their deaths, but in death, there is glory; the spark to influence more to fight. But faith and courage have no meaning, anymore. This is the fall of humanity; this is the Rise of the Titans.**

…

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

**01:00AM**

**Civilian Refugee Camp**

**Titan Response Squad Omega - Active**

Rio was once a beautiful city in Brazil; each year, many would gather for Carnival, a festival put on each year by the people of Brazil. Yes, it was a dying festival, but in these dark days, the civilians looked at the once colourful floats, and questioned if they'd ever see them again. The streets of Rio were drenched in the tears of the civilians, and even some of the soldiers. Humanity was in its final hours, and with the Harbingers looming overhead, the humans could only stare into the black abyss of their ships, looking into their own deaths.

For some, dying was inevitable, but for others, they didn't want to die. The Titan Program, a program made to buy humanity time exceeded its limit, and now, the only few survivors coordinate strike teams across the globe, hitting the enemy where it hurts. Titans were made to be the best, but, with their sudden change of tactics, many of the Titans were now dead. Rain clattered down on the camp, making several of its residents find shelter in their makeshift homes, in an effort to keep them warm for a time.

One, however, wasn't concerned about being cold.

Standing on the roof of a run-down store, a lone figure, clad fully in skin covering armour, and carrying a medium length sniper rifle, stared down the road leading to the main part of the city, keeping an eye out for civilians, or worse. The armour was a slick grey colour, along with several red marks on his helmet, some with a line through them; a tally of his confirmed kills, more or less. His job, as both a sniper, and sentry, was to keep an eye out for any trouble at night. "Orpheus, this is Odysseus, checking in to inform you that I'm in position; over." The sniper wielding soldier said, not taking his hands off the rifle, or taking his eyes off of the road. The soldier, labelled as Odysseus, took a quick glance at his rifle's ammo count; which held a full clip of eight high calibre sniper rounds.

A few seconds later, a voice responded from his comm inside his helmet. _"Roger that, Odysseus. Remember, you see anything; you call it out first, then kill it if it's hostile. If not, inform me and we'll get a collection team out…who knows, it could be another civvie, or marine." _The solider, who Odysseus identified as Orpheus, ordered. Despite the fact that the Titans had no official ranks, they governed themselves by having the more veteran soldiers command units, to show the new soldiers and even some of the seasoned soldiers. Odysseus was, like some of the others in his team, a Generation II Titan, whilst others, namely Theseus and Perseus, were Generation I Titans. There was the diversity between the two, mostly at the fact that, at the time, the Gen I's surpassed the Gen II's in almost everything, but they lacked in number.

Then, at the end, were the Generation III Titans. Originally, governments terminated this program, but somehow it's reappeared, and has already pushed out a lot of Titans just before they started taking parts of the Solar System. In the past few months, humanity's extinction grew closer, and, now, it ended on their doorstep. Supplies were low, but morale was even lower, but the Titans, no matter what Generation they were, were determined to see this war through to the bitter end. For Odysseus, the war was already over, and the Harbingers had already won. Like other Titans, he had no recollection of where he was from, all he knew was that he was raised and trained in the Military Camp in Luna Base, on the moon.

Odysseus looked up at the sky, seeing only a sky tainted with black, grey clouds and thick, massive strips of greyish-purple; a Harbinger ship, and close, as well. Odysseus, quickly, recollected the first time he boarded a Harbinger Destroyer, once; how he had the necessary talents to slip a small nuclear device onto the ship, then escape. Looking through his scope, Odysseus made out the figure of a tall human, walking towards the walls. A crack of thunder illuminated the roads, and, before him, was a young, lost little girl, clutching onto a small tattered bear. He couldn't bear the sight. A child, lost, wandering the streets for her parents; it was madness.

Without any pause, he called in what he saw to Orpheus. "Orpheus, got a kid approaching the gates, might want to send someone out there to fetch her. Who you send doesn't matter, just get her the hell out of there, and fast." Odysseus snapped, scanning the rooftops for any movement; which there was barely any of. Odysseus knew that, wherever this child came from, was surrounded by Harbingers. Cursing under his breath, he continued to scan the area.

…

In the command centre, in the middle of the encampment, Perseus and Theseus, two of the three Generation I Titans, were deep in conversation. Throughout the course of the war, the two veteran Titans led their men through treacherous missions and terrains, all to quell the hostiles from ever reaching Earth. They may have failed, but they still fight on, desperately for a chance to push them off their planet, and secure a victory for the human race.

Perseus, a middle-aged Titan, yet showing some signs of his age, dressed in a similar armour style to Odysseus, aside from the fact that there was no tally marks in red, stood over the holographic map of the surrounding area, helmet at his side, showing his face. His eyes sparkled a dark blue colour, whilst his short hair, almost invisible due to his pale skin, remained a dirty blonde colour, with small grey hairs showing in several areas. Perseus' weapon was his personal weapon of choice; an automatic, thirty-six rounded, assault rifle, outfitted with a flashlight and a grenade launcher. Out of the entire unit, Perseus was, by far, the most experienced and eldest Titan among them; one of the first to be created, and deployed.

Theseus, on the other hand, was shorter than Perseus, by a few inches, and was dressed in similar armour, though it held several more scrapes, dents and cuts than Perseus' set. Theseus' helmet stayed perfectly secure on his head, masking his identity to Perseus, and several of the other officers in the room; most being either military or navy. Like Perseus, Theseus was equipped with an automatic assault rifle; only difference was that it fired twice the amount of rounds in a single magazine, mostly because of its twin barrel system.

"If we flank 'round from the side, we'll catch the enemy off guard, thus, being positively sure that we take the objective in a small matter of five minutes." Perseus suggested, pointing out that there was a small window around the right of where he was pointing. "It'll make our assault swift, quick, and easy, Theseus."

Theseus nodded. "I agree, Perseus, but what if the plan backfires? What if they step up patrol here, and try to cut us off from achieving your plan?" Theseus inputted, raising the flaws of Perseus' plan. Theseus leaned over the holographic map, pointing over to the southernmost part of the map. "They'll call for reinforcements, and their southern dispatch is still standing, Perseus; we'll be boxed in this courtyard, and we'll be dust in only half an hour."

Perseus looked down at the map, sighing at his idea. "Damn. Guess you're right, mate." Perseus agreed, taking a small sip out of a ragged tin cup, half filled with tea. He set the cup back down, licking his lips. "So, how in the name of hell are we meant to do this, then? If we're going to get bogged down either way, then there's no way we can take that stronghold for the military." Perseus half-shouted.

Theseus shrugged. "No idea, Perseus. On an off topic note, where's Achilles? I haven't seen him all day," Theseus asked, removing his helmet from off his head, revealing his features. Theseus, like Perseus, was in his late forties, possessing short grey hair, steel grey eyes, along with a set of facial scars to reinforce his time in the military. Perseus shook his head, taking another sip out of the tin cup. "Damn old fool, he knows he should be preparing for his duty, soon. Any ideas of where he might be?"

"Try the pub," Perseus suggested. "It's where I'd go after some time, you know. And, if I'm not mistaken, Aeneas might be there as well." He added, looking back down on the holographic map, looking at other ways in which he could carry out an attack on a Harbinger controlled intersection. Suddenly, a light on the control panel started to flicker blue; a communication from Command. With haste, Perseus set down the tin cup and pressed the button next to it, relieving the Generation I's of the holographic map, and an image of a male, in his late thirties, dressed in a formal black suit, along with a black tie. Perseus and Theseus, recognising the figure, snapped to a saluting position. "Sectary of Defence, to what do we owe the honour, sir?"

"_Spare the formalities, Perseus; this is war, not a conference."_ The Sectary scolded. _"In any event, Perseus, I have a task for you and your men. This comes from the Council themselves, soldier, so listen up, and listen well."_ He demanded, shifting his position until he was more comfortable. _"Just two days ago, I sent a team of Generation IIIs to apprehend a crash site just to the east of your location. What they found…disturbed me, and some of the council members. I informed them to transport it to one of our research bases over in the southern part of America, in Los Angeles, but, to our dismay, they were shot down before they reached their objective. I've been told that they're surrounded on an intersection, just a few miles away from the research base. When I contacted them, I was told that they already lost three of their team already."_

"This is saddening news, sir," Theseus responded, mourning the fallen. "What are we to do, sir?"

"_I want you to respond to their distress beacon, which they activated just a few hours ago, and get the artefact to the research base. Once it's there, I want you to wait until its nature is deciphered, and then bring it to the designated coordinates I'm sending you. Once you're there, a transport will be waiting, which will take you to ship, designation the Karliah, and it will get you off planet."_ The Sectary informed, tapping away at a console, out of sight, sending the coordinates to both Perseus and Theseus. _"I want your team assembled and ready for combat, Perseus. Might I suggest taking an ARCEMEDIES VTOL, they're the fastest transport we have, and it can remain undetected by Harbinger radar. This is your mission to carry out, Perseus, see it through; Sectary Mikael Youssef, signing off."_

The hologram of the Sectary of Defence faded and, in his place, the holographic map reappeared. Perseus, who took a quick glance at the designated coordinates that the Sectary sent to him, looked over to Theseus. "Theseus, I want the squad gathered here, as soon as you possibly can. I want to speak to them; in the meantime, I'll devise a plan of how to tackle this mission. Go, now, that's an order."

Theseus nodded, walking past Perseus to the door of the room. "Affirmative, Perseus. I'll be back, with the others, soon."

…

At the bar, inside the camp, the soldiers and civilians were drowning their sorrows time and time again. Business boomed for the bar, especially for the fact that half of the civilians and soldiers come here to drink to forget, or to die of drink. At the far end of the bar, two Titans, a Generation I and a Generation II, were furiously downing drinks, in an effort to see who could down the most. One was a tall, bulky, and male with dark brown eyes and a brown, buzz cut hairstyle. Aside from the scar, this trailed from the crown of his head, to the bottom of his head, just past his mouth, the rest of his face was barren of scars and wounds. His armour was bulkier than others, which meant it could withstand a lot of punishment.

The other one, who was shorter than the other male, held a pair of dark green eyes, along with a short white hairstyle. His armour was a little bit more lightweight than that of normal armours, aside from Odysseus' armour set, and had a bit more of a...customised aesthetic. His helmet, which was placed next to the bulkier Titan's helmet, on the table, held a device over the visor, allowing the Generation II to see more clearly in the dark. "I wish we could get drunk," the shorter Titan sighed, staring down into his half-empty shot glass of scotch.

The taller Titan patted his comrade on the back, so hard that the plates uttered a thunderous clanging sound. "Cheer up, Aeneas. Sure we can't get drunk, but we can still have a laugh, right?" The bulkier Titan said, trying to sooth Aeneas' slight depression. "You haven't been right since…well, you know. So come on, cheer up, friend."

"Achilles, I appreciate you trying to help me, but it's not going to work. If I wasn't so reckless, that family would still be alive, and I wouldn't be a depressed wreck. But no, instead I went berserk, and now they're dead. They're fucking dead!" Aeneas hissed. Aeneas rested his head on the table, tempted to bang it rapidly against the wooden table to calm himself, but couldn't bring himself to do so; not in front of Achilles, his best friend. Instead, he sighed in defeat. "Sorry. It's just not been right over the past couple of days, y' know. I need time before I can…before I can stop thinking about them."

Achilles silently complied, "It's understandable, Aeneas. No matter what we are, or who we are, we always feel like that. You're not alone there, friend; we've all been where you're at." There wasn't much to say after that. Aeneas was, at the moment, the newest member to Omega Squad, and in the weeks he's been in the unit, he's found a friendly relationship with Achilles; the squad's heavy weapons specialist. He felt as if he could trust Achilles, with anything. "I'll have another drink when you're ready, Aeneas."

"Sorry boys, there'll be none of that," an authorative voice called from the other side of the room. Looking behind them, Aeneas and Achilles made out the figure of Theseus, with his helmet on, covering his face. "The Sectary of Defence has a mission for us. Perseus instructed me to gather you all for a quick briefing, before we depart for our destination. So, effective immediately, you two are to report to the briefing room, ASAP. Do I make myself clear?"

"What sort of mission is it, sir?" Aeneas asked.

Theseus looked over to Aeneas, a blank expression manifesting under his helmet. "Not for me to say, rookie. Perseus is the one to give you your briefing; now get to it." Theseus ordered, pointing the two of them to the door. Achilles, immediately, walked onwards out the door, with Aeneas in tow. "Oh, and Achilles." He called, gaining Achilles' attention. "If you see any of the others, be sure to grab them to, okay?" Theseus asked, only gaining a nod in response from Achilles. Soon after, the two Titans were out of the door, and back out in the cold.

…

It wasn't long before the Titans were assembled in the debriefing room; a room, built to house meetings and strategic plots against their enemy. Sitting down in the metal chairs were Theseus, Achilles, Odysseus, Aeneas, Amphitryon and Orpheus, who was a male with dark brown short cut hair and dark emerald eyes. His armour consisted of the same armour as Theseus, Perseus and Aeneas, but it also carried a utility belt, fitted with various tools and gadgets, along with a small radio transmitter strapped onto the back of the armour; for operations out in the field.

Amphitryon, on the other hand, was also a Generation II, with short blonde hair, a mismatched pair of eyes, the left one being green and the right being blue. His armour was lightweight, and carried a filtration system on his back, whilst his helmet held two tubes which connected to the filtration systems, which would allow him to breathe in extreme atmospheres.

Perseus stood at the front of the room, in front of a small wooden block, which held a paper mission briefing. The screen behind him showed the map of the grounds they'd enter, and where the enemy hotzones were, from reconnaissance drones scouting the area. Setting down the briefing on the block, Perseus began the briefing. "Okay, now, I'm not going to lie to any single one of you on this, but this mission we've been given will be hell. I expect each of you to watch each other's back, understood?" He received a nod from each of the squad members. Satisfied, he began. "Exactly two days ago, one of our Generation III Teams was tasked to apprehend a crash site, then take any important Intel to a research base in Los Angeles. The problem is that they were shot down, and we've had no one to send in for support. This is where we come in. We're on a round-up op, this time. We get in, secure the team, get them to where they need to be. Here's how we'll devise it," he said, changing the screen to a different screen; the structure of an ARCHEMEDIES VTOL. A six-winged, light armoured vertical take-off and landing vehicle. "Amphitryon, you're on piloting duty. Soon as this briefing is concluded, I want you to head down to the techies, to see if they have the VTOL ready. If it is, inform me."

"Got it, sir," Amphitryon replied.

Pointing to Achilles, Perseus switched slides. "Achilles, you're on weapons detail. I want our weapons loaded, and primed, before we're ready to leave. Also, I'm counting on you to lay down supportive fire, if needed. I don't want you rampaging throughout the entire course of the battle, understood?" Perseus asked, raising an eyebrow over to Achilles, who only nodded in response. "The rest of us are moving to their location. Before we leave, be sure that your weapons are primed, and have enough ammo; we'll need it, just in case we need to resupply the Generation IIIs." Perseus informed, showing the next slide for the others. "Once the rescue has succeeded, we'll then travel to these coordinates here, in order to get an extraction to the Research Facility, to get this damned thing to the techies. Once it's nature is analysed, we're making our way to this disclosed location, where we will board the _Karliah. _Any questions?"

"Just one, sir," Orpheus called out. "What if the plan backfires? Who's gonna get us out, before something bad happens?"

Perseus smirked. "Orpheus, there's no need to worry. If anything bad happens, Amphitryon will pull us out of the fire. Now, we'll be split up into three teams; Theseus and Odysseus, will make up Team Two, whilst myself and Orpheus will make up Team One. Team Three will consist of Achilles and Aeneas. Team Two, your objective goes as follows; intercept the number of Harbinger forces moving to the crash site, and exterminate them. Team One, our objective is to shut down their communications jammer. Team Three, your job is to assist the Gen III unit; so you'll be their first, allied contact. Once our objectives are completed, teams Two and One will regroup and push for the site, to rendezvous with Team Three and the Gen III Squad." Perseus briefed, moving towards the now opening door. "You have ten minutes to ready yourselves, lads; dismissed."

…

**Crash Site**

**The "Dark Zone" - Just Outside Rio**

**Titan Recon Squad Gamma - MIA**

Gunfire erupted everywhere; from the treeline, from the craters, from the open areas. Things had not been going well for the soldiers of Titan Recon Squad Gamma, a team consisting of mostly Generation IIs and, at least, two Generation IIIs. Atlanta, a German Medic, and a Generation III Titan, was tending to a wounded Generation II Titan. Atlanta wore a lightweight Titan Armour, with a red cross painted on right part of her breastplate, whilst strapped onto her waist was an array of medical supplies, and a small satchel for any bandages. Her main satchel, which was on the ground, held a mass supply of medical equipment.

"Hold still, this'll hurt," she whispered as she injected a fluid into the male Titan's nervous system. The Titan grunted slightly, shrugging off the pain of both his wound, and his injection. Immediately, he picked back up his rifle, then charged out onto the battlefield. To the side of her, sloped on a small rock, was her standard rifle; much like some of the others in the squad. She picked it up, loaded a clip off ammunition, then set about finding a defendable spot for her to protect.

"Hold the line!" One of her fellow comrades, a Generation II Titan, commanded as she aimed down the sight of her rifle, and fired off a burst of rounds into an oncoming hostile. "Someone get me command! I want a sit-rep on our extraction, ASAP!" She ordered. Within an instant, she ducked down, unloading her rifle, dropping the empty clip on the ground and loading in a fresh new one. Atlanta fired her rifle, unloading a fury of bullets at the enemy; very few hit. The Gen II grabbed Atlanta, pulling her to the ground, sheltering her from oncoming fire. "You fucking idiot! What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

Atlanta shook her head. "No, ma'am. I was just trying to help," she informed, shaking nervously. Atlanta never spoke, much. Usually she'd tuck herself away under medical books and theories. When it came to conversation, both in and out of combat, she never knew how to answer properly; especially to a superior.

Her superior growled. "Well, next time, try to stray away from the gunfire!" She, angrily, stated; readying her rifle, she grinned. "We've got a long night ahead of us, girl. If we don't get support soon, we're fucked…royally. Now, I want you to find Medea, and quickly. I need to know if she's still alive, understood?" She asked, giving Atlanta the task of finding Medea, the squad's flamethrower unit. Atlanta nodded, saluting the Gen II afterwards. "Good kid. Hurry, now, time is of the essence; move quickly, kid."

…

**Skies above the "Dark Zone"**

**Titan Response Squad Omega**

**Operation: Damsel in Distress**

Titan Response Squad Omega, Perseus' unit of highly trained warriors, was high above the "Dark Zone", an area known to the UN and the military; due to the fact that the Harbingers eradicated all known signatures of communications, meaning that the soldiers couldn't get a message to command. Amphitryon manned the piloting mechanisms, whilst two soldiers manned the turrets, leaving the Titans, devised into their respected teams, to plan their attacks. "First order of business is to deploy Team Two first, after all, they need to ward off the enemies moving from the south, otherwise we'd be overrun. Afterwards, Team Three should be deployed second, to provide supportive fire for the Gen III squad. Team One will be the last team out, lads."

Odysseus, who was over on the ramp, keeping a watchful eye over the hostile forces behind them, nodded in mute; then spoke aloud, "Just be sure that we can get in, and out, without having to worry about casualties." Odysseus advised. The plan wasn't the best that Perseus thought of; there were various flaws and risks, but, in this situation, with the Harbingers so close on extinguishing mankind, flawed plans and heavy risks were all the humans had left.

Immediately, from the intercom, Amphitryon spoke, frantically. _"Aww shit. Perseus, I'm afraid I cannot land us where you need to be. Hostile AA guns are set up in that area; I try to go in, we'll be screwed before we even touch the ground. Any ideas, sir?" _Amphitryon reported. Perseus cursed slightly under his breath, rethinking, rather briefly, his team's plan of action. _"Sir?"_

From under his helmet, Perseus smiled. "Amphitryon, deploy Team One to destroy those AA guns. Teams One and Two will deploy at the same time; Team Two will handle the incoming forces still, and Team Three will work on destroying the Communications Jammer. Aeneas, switch out with Orpheus, after all, he's the techie, and Achilles will need him in order to crack the encryption on the Jammer."

Aeneas nodded. "Affirmative. By my life, I will not let you down; ever." Aeneas pledged. Perseus, who stood up to move over to the ramp, motioned for Aeneas to stand up and approach the ramp. "So…uh, we got jetpacks, right?"

Perseus smirked, chuckling slightly. "That's a negative, rookie, we're jumping. Now listen, before we hit the ground, you have to activate your armour lock, if you want to survive the fall; otherwise, you're pretty much mincemeat. Understood?" Before Aeneas could reply, Perseus spoke again, "Good. Now then, be ready to jump on my mark." Perseus commanded, positioning himself on the edge of the ramp, just a few inches away from certain nothingness. Aeneas did the same on the left hand side, whispering prayers to himself; prayers that he'd be guided down safely. "Ready!" Perseus shouted, alerting the young Titan to get ready to jump. Two seconds later, Perseus ushered those words; "Jump, now!"

Perseus dived out of the VTOL, with Aeneas in tow, and the duo was sent plummeting down to the Earth. Aeneas' visor became wet from the rain, as each drop splashed on the reinforced glass pane. "Lock-up, now!" Perseus ordered pressing a button on his left gauntlet, which stiffened the armour, and produced a small shield around it; this was the Titan's Armour Lock. Aeneas did the same, pressing the very same button on his left gauntlet to produce the same effect.

As Aeneas plummeted down, he got a quick smell of the fumes and the toxicity of the fuels below them. They were going to end up in the middle of a gas station, a chain reaction of gas which, if left exposed and lit, can cause fiery explosions. This didn't bother him, much. What bothered him was the safety of his younger Generation Titans; if they were okay, if they were dead, many questions flowed through his mind, but there was only one way to obtain these answers. In order to gain these answers, he has to obey his commanding officer, and live through the operation, or he may never find the answers to his questions. For Aeneas, this meant sacrificing a part of himself, and putting the rest of his faith in God, to pray that he may live.

Operation Damsel in Distress had begun.

Perseus and Aeneas collided with the ground, with thunderous impact. Because of the height of the drop, and the increasing speed as they fell, the two had created two small craters in the ground, and in the middle they sat, still in armour lock. The armour lock faded, loosening the armour back up, and getting rid of the extra shield, so that they could not be spotted.

Perseus, after recovering from the fall, scanned the area for hostiles, whilst Aeneas got his act together. After scouting the gas station, Perseus contacted Amphitryon. "We're clear. For now, at least. Aeneas and I are going to head south to the guns. Once they're knocked out, we'll signal for you to make your approach, then get us to where the Gen IIIs are."

_"Copy that, Perseus. Kill a few of them for me, will you?" _Amphitryon asked. From overhead, the VTOL disappeared into the distance, in order to deploy the rest of the teams to their positions.

Bringing his rifle to his front, Perseus called, "Aeneas, let's move out. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Within an instant, Aeneas regrouped with Perseus, who was already on his way over to the small dense woodland in front of them. With one last glimpse at the gas station, the two Titans disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

**...**

**Ending Note: YYYYYYEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW WWWW!**

**Woohoo, guys, this is the start of something grand, now. After weeks and weeks, chapter one is finally done; hell to the fucking yes. Now, then, I'm going to say that this will follow now sort of updating scheme, because, well, that's what led to the downfall of the first upload of it; not only that, but I'm in my last year of secondary school, so exams are starting very soon. Now, see these first amount of chapters, up to the destruction of the ship in the last one, as ACT ZERO; the prologue to the entire story itself. **

**Ponies will, of course, be submitted at the start of ACT ONE; but, I may need some help. I am in need of only; say five, characters to appear in the background for the story. Here are a few rules of submission (In caps to make a point);**

**NO ALICORNS (JUST HELL-TO-THE-NO!)**

**NO FAMILY RELATIONS WITH THE MANE SIX (BECASE I WANT TO KEEP THE MANE SIX THE SAME!)**

**NO OVERPOWERED OCS (BECAUSE I HATE OCS LIKE THIS!)**

**NO LOVE RELATIONS WITH THE MANE SIX (BECAUSE, I AM TERRIBLE AT WRITING LOVE STUFF!)**

**NO GENERICALLY COLOURED ONES (SAY OCS WITH AN ALL RED AND BLACK COLOUR SCHEME; JUST NO!)**

**NO OCS WHO HAVE A MENTALLY SCARRING/DARK BACKSTORY (THEY'RE BACKGROUND CHARACTERS, NOT THE MAIN BLOODY CHARACTERS!)**

**IF YOU SEND ME AN OC, AND I HAVE TURNED YOU DOWN PREVIOUSLY, THEN I WILL NOT LOOK AT IT (A NO IS A NO!)**

**NO HUMAN-TURNED-PONY OR HUMANS (BECAUSE NO!)**

**DON'T JUST STICK TO PONIES (BE CREATIVE; HAVE A GRIFFON, OR EVEN A DRAGON! ANY RACE IS ALLOWED!)**

**After that, that's really it. Send me a PM for an information sheet, or, if not, there will be a forum where you can submit the OCs, and me, and a friend of mine, hopefully, will sort out which ones we like, and which ones we don't like. Then, after that, we select five to be indoctrinated into the story at some point. This is, in no way, a contest of sorts; I just want to get the readers involved by contributing OCs to the story, and perhaps maybe with a scene or two there, which you will get credit for.**

**I put the countries in where the Titans are from at the top because I cannot write accents, at all. I thought it'd be best for me to do that, otherwise people may or may not see that they all have a linear speaking pattern; just imagine they're speaking with those accents.**

**Overall, I hope you all had a real fun experience with this new, re-amped Rise of the Titans; hopefully it lived up to its name, other than the older version of it. I hope you guys all enjoy, and I'll see you all, if not some, in the next ending note of the next chapter. **

**Signed, etcetera, etcetera, Chief Wolfee**


End file.
